


The Stars Vanish When It Rains

by Moondancer2006



Series: You're Galaxies Away And I Know I'll Never Be Able To Reach You Again. [2]
Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, M/M, Rain, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: Sven grieves for Burt.
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Series: You're Galaxies Away And I Know I'll Never Be Able To Reach You Again. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	The Stars Vanish When It Rains

Under the night sky, the stars have vanished and it's raining hard. 

I'll never see you again, never hold your hand again, never know the feeling of you loving me back.

Never be able to tell you how much I loved you. 

There were hundreds who died, but only one grave. 

No bodies for us to grieve over, only our memories of you. 

The white chrysanthemums I hold won't mean anything to you, won't earn your forgiveness for my mistakes. 

It's raining and it's only fitting. 

That I'm unable to see the place you died. 

So far away from home, where you were meant to be safe. 

No matter how hard I pray, no matter how hard I beg, no matter how much I apologise.

I know you're not coming back. 

Countless lives lost because of me. 

Why didn't I do more to save you? 

Why hadn't I done more to protect them? 

I can still hear the defeat in your voice. 

While you were alone, with no one to hold you close. 

It rings in my head and never lets me forget. 

You blamed yourself for something I had done.

Until your very last breath. 

How can I repent for my sins? How can I bring you back? 

Raindrops drip off the petals, onto the lone gravestone. 

Placed in the middle of nowhere, because anywhere else was too dangerous. 

Another disappointment. 

I place the chrysanthemums on the gravestone, and I sing the song you liked to hear. 

You said you liked my voice. 

You taught me the song your mother had sang for you. 

I hope you can hear this from wherever you are. 

With her, finally at peace. 

Knowing that, I find solace. 

You're not alone anymore. 


End file.
